Pago de deudas
by Morti
Summary: En la recta final del torneo de los tres magos, Fleur descifra el enigma del huevo dorado, pero alguien quiere su ayuda y le ofrecerá un pago dificil de rechazar.
1. Chapter 1

PAGO DE DEUDAS

Para Ember, mi amada amiga que siempre va de santa pero que esconde el diablo del placer en su interior, sus fics los cuales me inspiran y me animan a seguir, te adoro!!! Ya lo sabes^^

Fleur corría desesperadamente por los pasillos de Hogwarts, llevaba el huevo bajo el brazo, su frente estaba perlada en sudor, ¡aún no podía creerse que lo hubiera descifrado tan rápido!

Debía llegar al carruaje y contarle a Madame Maxime lo que había averiguado, ¡sirenas! Qué increíble iba a ser todo aquello, esa prueba quizás la ayudara a ganar más puntos y adelantar a ese

Krum…Krum…tenía un atractivo espectacular, era fuerte, serio, pero sentía como si en su interior fuera fuego en estado puro.

Siguió corriendo, hasta que notó un brazo que la asía de la túnica azul impecablemente lisa y sin arrugas, golpeó contra la pared y notó como algunos cabellos se soltaban de su coleta y tapaban

Su rostro, tenía los ojos cerrados y los abrió de inmediato para averiguar quién era su agresor que no la había soltado pero que había aflojado un poco la presión y ahora solo la asía por el brazo que no llevaba

el huevo, el cuál seguía a salvo bajo su brazo.

-Señorrrrita Fleur, no consigo descifrarr el huevo, no sabía a quién recurrir y se que tu errres inteligente, te ruego que me ayudes.—era la voz de Viktor Krum, así que Fleur se retiró los mechones de pelo, sus ojos

se abrieron de la sorpresa.

-Ni lo sueñes mi queguido Krum…¡éste es un trgabajo que debegs haseg tu solo!—Fleur intentó liberarse pero notó que Viktor apretaba más y más cada vez hasta que ella tuvo que ceder debido a su clara

desventaja.

-Potter y ese Diggory seguramente se han ayudado, ganará Hogwarts, ¿quieres que eso pase?—su voz se hacía más sensual con el paso de los segundos, Fleur se sonrojó claramente, no sabía si por la

insinuación de que estaba dejando vencer a Hogwarts, o que simplemente notaba su rostro demasiado cerca del suyo, sus fuertes manos agarrando sus brazos con fuerza…eso la causó un profundo hormigueo

en el estómago, el sudor aún le caía por la frente debido a que en aquél pasillo hacía un calor terrible y Viktor lo desprendía con una naturalidad que la invadió.

-¡Por supuegsto que no! Pog encima de todo egsta Beauxbatons y luchagué pog que tengamos una opogtunidad de ganag…--su voz se cortó de repente, Viktor estaba acariciando su rostro con suavidad aunque

con cierta brusquedad aún.

-Cuando estas sudada no tienes ese airrrrre tan prepotente que sueles emanar…tienes otro tipo de belleza que es…demasiado sexual.

Fleur se quedó sin palabras, se ruborizó e intentó desviar la mirada hacia otra parte avergonzada de aquél comentario sin sentido que le había dedicado, pero él la apretó contra la pared.

-Te compensarrré con creces tu ayuda, Fleur…te prometo que jamás olvidarrrrás ni mi nombre ni mi cara…--Krum aspiró su perfume con fuerza, paseando por su cuello, bajó un poco la túnica en el hombro derecho

y lo lamió lentamente.

-¿Qué hases?—la voz de Fleur salió entrecortada, miedosa…ansiaba besar aquellos labios con toda su alma, sentía unas ganas tremendas de desnudarle en el pasillo y besar cada rincon de su cuerpo.

Borró aquello de su mente de inmediato, no podía permitirse perder tanto tiempo en llegar al carruaje.

-No te ayudagué, definitivamente. —tomó aire y forzó para separarse de él, lo consiguió y se adelantó unos pasos para irse.—No me pidags más ayuda de ese tipo pog que seguigué negándotela.

Fue entonces cuando Viktor la empujó de nuevo contra la pared, el huevo rodó por el suelo, sus manos agarraron sus muslos y la alzó encajándola en su cintura y apretándose así contra la pared

con más fuerza, la falda corta de Fleur se subió casi hasta su cadera, Viktor paseó sus manos por sus bragas con una mano mientras que con la otra la mantenía sujeta por el muslo.

-¿Es que no deseas que te compense? leo en tus ojos que no te importarrrría en absoluto…es más, deduzco que si ahorrrra mismo te disgustarrra esta situación ya me habrías abofeteado

O gritado para huir.—Fleur no dijo nada en absoluto, sabía que era cierto porque en esos momentos se le cruzaban muchas cosas por la mente que le haría, tembló de emoción…cayó en la

tentación.

Le besó con una fuerza arrebatadora, agarrando su pelo con fuerza, se irguió aun estando contra la pared dejando sus pechos muy cerca de él, notó como sus lenguas se entrelazaban

furiosamente, la suya algo indecisa pero la de él con rabia y pasión, apenas notó cuando él abrió la puerta de un aula vacía del pasillo con ella aún en brazos, empujó el huevo con el pié y

dejó que rodara hasta que entró en la clase, luego cerró la puerta de un golpe y avanzó el pasillo hasta la mesa del profesor, se dio cuenta de que era el aula de defensa contra las artes oscuras,

desde luego muy apropiado el lugar.

-Si egsta egs tu manega de pagagme, primego prefiero cobrag pog adelantado para no sufrirg ninguna decepción, así todo segá mucho más justo, ¿no cgreés?

La sonrisa de Fleur fue siniestra, buscando una reacción de Viktor, sentía su corazón latir muy fuerte sobre su pecho, el sonido de sus jadeos en el silencio hizo que Fleur ansiara aún más tenerle hasta que la

sensación se hizo completamente insoportable.

Krum asintió sin cambiar su expresión ni un solo ápice, pero le quitó la túnica celeste con rapidez, desabotonó su camisa casi con violencia dejando a la joven veela en sujetador, jadeante sobre la mesa con sus

piernas blancas abiertas alrededor de él y su pequeña falda casi desaparecida entre los dientes del Buscador que la desnudaba con rapidez casi desesperada.

Fleur se alzó y le quitó la camisa, besó su torso con delicadeza paseando su lengua por doquier, enloquecida le quitó los pantalones y casi sin darse cuenta Krum la había posado casi completamente en la mesa,

tirando al suelo todos los objetos que en ella había, desnudos ambos comenzaron una extraña batalla por dominarse, al fin Fleur ganó y sobre él se movió con gracilidad mientras su compañero cerraba los ojos y

soltaba leves gemidos, graves y lentos, ella no cesó en su empeño de apoderarse de él y aumentó su ritmo mientras los gemidos de él se entremezclaron rápidamente con los de ella, primero levemente y luego

sus voces se perdieron en un mundo aparte, borrando todo pudor, transformándose en gritos de puro placer.

Al pasar el tiempo Fleur se vistió y recogió el huevo del suelo mirándole intensamente.

-Tan solo se que segá en el lago y que nos quitagan algo que queguemos, posiblemente tengamos que entrag en el lago a pog ello, deduzco que tendremogs que usag algun tipo de hechizo paga aguantag.

Krum le sonrió y se acercó a ella, luego le peinó su alborotado pelo rubio con los dedos.

-Se que nunca olvidarrrras mi nombre ni mi rostro, Fleur, esto solo fue una excusa para poseerte.—sin decir más se marchó por la puerta dejándola estupefacta sin dar crédito…¡él sabía lo que significaba el huevo!

Pero tenía razón…no olvidaría aquello así como así.

Le abrazó con fuerza, clavándole las uñas en la espalda con fuerza, sus cuerpos estaban bañados en sudor del esfuerzo, del placer, del movimiento…llegó el momento de tensar su cuerpo al máximo, sentirle en

su interior, los gemidos que llevaban brotando de sus labios salieron salvajemente.

-Viktorggg..ahh…--su consciencia estaba apagada, su voz salía sola, Bill la miró extrañado, Fleur puso los ojos en blanco y cerró los ojos disimuladamente como si aquello no hubiera pasado.

-Ahh Bill…—pero en su interior el nombre de Viktor aún resonaba con fuerza, y sus gemidos también, aquello jamás se borraría porque fue la primera vez que asumió el control de un hombre,

porque éste la había engañado y se había apoderado de ella sin pudor, pero aun así la deuda estaba saldada, él solo quería que le recordara siempre por aquella experiencia, una deuda un poco

Inusual pero que siempre recordaría como la deuda más placentera de su vida.

tu ganags queguido Viktorg…no lo olvidaguía nunca pensó sonriendo para si mientras su esposo caía a su lado fatigado y la abrazaba con ternura.


	2. Chapter 2

PAGO DE DEUDAS 2º PARTE

_Dedicado a Lilly, mi querida hermana, a la que más quiero y la que más se parece a mí, _

_Te lo mereces todo pequeña mía^^_

Fleur se encontraba sentada en un pequeño taburete finamente ornamentado mirándose

Al gran espejo de pared que tenía frente a ella, se alisaba con delicadeza las arrugas de

Su impoluto vestido blanco, el velo yacía cuidadosamente extendido sobre la cama y

Cerca de él una caja que contenía una corona hecha por duendes.

Suspiró mientras se acariciaba distraídamente el largo cabello dorado que le caía sobre

La espalda con aquella gracia que la caracterizaba, sus dedos atravesaban los mechones

De pelo como una caricia mientras de sus labios salía una melodía susurrante y plácida,

Como una nana.

La puerta se abrió con un débil crujido y su rostro se giró hacia ella, era Molly Weasley.

Su corazón había dado un vuelco terrible, por unos instantes había pensado que era él.

Intentó recordar su olor, tan cálido y pasional como aquella única vez que había tomado

Su cuerpo a la fuerza, si…recordaba cada sensación que le transmitía aquél recuerdo

Ardiente, sus labios, su lengua acariciando cada lugar prohibido de su cuerpo…

-Querida, ¿estás bien?

Fleur asintió y dejó claro que quería estar sola hasta que la boda comenzara, quería

Quedarse en aquella habitación fantaseando sobre Krum, aquel hombre al que había

Invitado a su boda, el que estaría cerca suyo y al que ya no podría tener de nuevo.

Lentamente su cuerpo se relajó y su mano derecha levantó la falda despacio

Permitiéndola llegar hasta su ropa interior, cerró los ojos y se dejó envolver por la

Imagen de ambos sobre aquella mesa disfrutándose mientras los gemidos se

Entremezclaban retumbando en su cabeza. Cuando quiso darse cuenta su mano

Acariciaba con velocidad y ansia su clítoris, sus uñas largas y tratadas con manicura

Francesa rozaban cada parte de su sexualidad envolviéndola en un placer indescriptible

Y sintió ganas de quitarse el vestido y acariciarse suavemente los pezones, sentir el

Delicado roce de la seda que cubría su cama en su espalda y en sus piernas, pero no se

Movió del sitio, siguió sentada en su taburete gimiendo en voz baja mientras sus dedos

Se movían solos.

Y repentinamente unas manos deslizaron cada botón de su vestido abriéndolo en

Abanico, alzó la cabeza hacia el espejo y allí estaba Krum.

Ni Fleur ni Krum hablaron en ningún momento simplemente él se acercó a la mano

Derecha de ella y lamió los dedos que habían acariciado durante aquel rato el clítoris,

Fleur gimió dirigiéndole una mirada suplicante.

-Tengo de devolverrrrrrte el favor, e dejado que tu cuerrrrrpo pase frío, me he portado

Mal contigo, pero me alegro de ello porque ahora te saciaré como mereces.

Dejó que los dedos de Fleur siguieran jugando y él comenzó a lamerlo mientras tanto, la

Respiración de Fleur se hizo más acusada mientras la lengua de Krum se movía con mas

Velocidad, con más violencia, sus dedos se acercaron a sus labios y los abrió

Rápidamente trasladando la lengua hasta introducirla en su interior, Fleur no pudo

Reprimir el grito de placer y abrió más las piernas esperando llegar al orgasmo muy

Pronto.

Cuando ese momento llegó Fleur agarró el cabello de Krum de entre sus piernas y gimió

Moviendo ligeramente las piernas y creando un sonido de fricción contra el raso de su

Vestido blanco.

Posteriormente Krum se levantó y agarró a Fleur con brusquedad, sus bragas de encaje

Se deslizaron por sus tobillos y cayeron al suelo mientras él la alzaba agarrándola de su

Trasero y apoyándola en la pared con fuerza.

Sus labios quedaron a centímetro de distancia y se besaron con rabia y pasión mezclada,

Sin un ápice de amor en cada beso, solo lujuria mezclada con el morbo.

Cerró los ojos y notó como Krum se desabrochaba el pantalón sacando su sexo e

Introduciéndolo dentro de ella con brusquedad y sin delicadeza alguna.

Movió sus caderas con fuerza aumentando la velocidad, Fleur volvió a notar el

Estallido de placer y clavó sus uñas con fuerza.

-Quiero más…ahhh…

Abrochó su vestido mediante la magia de su varita, y se peinó aunque sus mejillas

Seguían coloradas, casi era la hora de salir y Krum se había retirado de su cuarto, no

Recordaba cuantas veces habían tenido sexo pero se sentía agotada y justo antes de

Darle el sí quiero a Bill.

Se colocó la tiara y agarró el ramo con fuerza, cuando vio sobre el taburete una mancha

Blanca muy reciente, se acercó y se agachó decidida, lamió la cubierta del taburete y

Luego se levantó despacio, se desarrugó el vestido y salió por la puerta, saboreando el

Último resquicio de placer.

La última bocanada de libertad antes de encerrarse en el tedio de la mujer casada.


End file.
